Arms Around Me
by JM242014
Summary: "I've never seen you before." "You have actually." "Excuse me? I don't think I have." She had struck something in him and he was determined to find out what it was.
1. Chapter 1

**Same story but different main character. My muse for Randy Orton has diminished over the last month or so but my muse for Dean Ambrose has quickly risen. So let's try this story again, shall? I'm going to try to stick with their real names but I know I'm going to have some of them using their wrestling names so sorry if it gets confusing. **

**Disclaimer: If you don't recognize their name, then I own them but if you recognize them, then I sadly do not.**

* * *

"Okay guys: that is it. We seem to be done for now. Go ahead and go to the back and take a small break for lunch," Jim Bates called out to the rest of the ring crew.

Jordan Monroe wiped the small sweat bead that was starting to run down her forehead. She had been a part of the ring crew for almost two months and she still managed to get tired before the show even started. Of course, it wasn't just any ring crew: it was the ring crew for the WWE. She knew she was lucky to have this job since it was mostly an all male crew. She owed it all to her dad: her "old man" had worked with the company for over 10 years and had managed to get her a job. The Texas native knew all about hard work since she had been working since the age of sixteen.

As she walked up the ramp backwards to make sure everything was okay, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders. Knowing exactly who those arms belonged to, she smiled and turned around to meet her close friend. The world knew him as Dolph Ziggler but to Jordan, he was Nick Nemeth.

"Hey Dol-face," she teasingly said. She had given him the nickname the first day on her job. Jordan was amazed at how comfortable their friendship fell into place. At one point, people wondered if there was more than a friendship between the former Mr. Money in the Bank and the "ring girl."

Nick faked a frown and furrowed his eyebrows. "That name is stuck with me forever, isn't it?"

Jordan shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

"Are you done out here J? I was headed to catering and I know you eat every five minutes so I know you're dying for food."

"Are you implying that I eat a lot?! I have a high metabolism so you know I burn off everything as soon as I eat it!"The two went on with their banter as they walked towards catering.

Stopping every once in awhile so Nick could say hey to his co-workers, Jordan decided to walk ahead and met him in catering. As she walked into catering, she was greeted with a few hellos from some of the wrestlers and walked over towards the food.

At the exact moment she was reached for an apple, another hand reached out and beat her to it.

"Hey! I was going to get that," she said as she looked at the owner of the hand that held the apple. She blushed as her eyes took in the person before her.

Towering over her 5'5" foot frame stood Jonathan Good or Dean Ambrose to the WWE Universe. He cracked a little smirk and held the apple out. "There are other apples you know?"

His voice had sent shivers up her spine. It was the perfect combination of being deep and raspy. In the little time she had been with the company, he had never spoken to her; at least that he could remember. She had encountered him once before but she was sure he wouldn't remember that time. The only thing she knew about the man that stood before her was that he was the longest reigning United States Champion, he was in the hottest stable, The Shield, and he stayed away from social media.

"I know there are but I liked how red that one was."

Jon's smirk grew into a full smile as he looked at the woman in front of him. He had never seen her before and wondered how he could have missed her. She had big brown doe eyes, full lips and her hair cascaded down her fit body.

He held out the apple and waited for her to grab it from his hand. "Thanks Ambrose," she said as she grabbed the apple from his hand.

"Good. Last name is Good."

"Okay then: Thanks Good." She turned on her heel to find a seat for Nick but she could feel someone still staring at her.

She stopped in her tracks and turned back around. "Did I forget to pay you for the apple or…?" Her voice trailed off.

"You new?"

"Um, I guess you could say that."

He tilted his head to the side, as if he was second guessing her. "I've never seen you before."

"You have actually."

"Excuse me? I don't think I have."

Jordan smiled sheepishly and shrugged. She bit into the apple and turned just in time to see Nick walk into catering. Nick spotted Jordan right away and noticed the man in front of her.

"Sup Jon?" Nick said walking up to the two, giving him a pat on the back.

"Sup man?"

Nick smiled and turned towards the brunette next to him. "Did you bite my apple?"

Jon let out a chuckle to which Jordan smiled to. "Sorry, I got hungry waiting for you Mr. Popular. I'll go get you another one," she said, walking off.

"It better be the reddest one of them all!" he yelled after her.

Jon said bye to Nick and took off to The Shield's locker room. He rubbed his chin and thought of the girl he just encountered in the catering room. She seemed nice and he could tell that she didn't care who he was by the way she spoke to him. He couldn't figure out why she he had seen her before and why he couldn't remember.

She had intrigued him and he was determined to find out who she was.

* * *

**I'd love to hear your thoughts and reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! Thanks for reviewing :) Just letting you know I can't update as much as I would like because I have a wedding to plan: mine, haha. I also have writer's block after every sentence I write…I wish I was joking. Also, I'm going to try to keep up with the Raw storylines but since I won't be updating as much as I would like, I highly doubt I can. Bare with me. So here we go!**

* * *

After Smackdown had gone off the air and the fans starting shuffling out, Jordan made her way down to the ring and started helping the crew take it apart. Her favorite part was putting up and taking apart the ring. She had grown up watching so many wrestlers come in and out of this very ring that she was touching. She smiled at herself as she helped take apart the ropes, trying to catch up with everyone's speed. It was very rushed atmosphere that she worked in but she was learning to deal with it. She lived for this business, just like her dad had.

As she was putting away the last rope, she heard her name being called by her best friend," J!"

"What's up?"

"Finish putting that away and let's go," Nick said as he leaned against the barricade that was half way torn down.

Jordan shook her head and kept wrapping the rope up. "You know, I know you have a huge ego, but I can't just listen to you and walk away from my job."

"Wow wow: me? A huge ego?"

"Yeah, Kanye has nothing on you Dol."

"I bet I can even twerk better than that Kardashian wife he has!"

"Ha-ha, very funny. Get out of here so I can finish up."

"Didn't I say let's go?"

Jordan walked up to her best friend and flicked him in the head. "I. Can't. I'm. Working!"

Not to be outdone, the bleach blond haired man flicked his friend right back on the forehead. "I talked to Jim. I can be very charming apparently. He said you can go as soon as you were done with the ring. The ring is done. So let's go!"

Nick grabbed Jordan's hand and dragged her to the locker room area.

"Nicholas! Stop it and tell me what is going on!"

If there was a name he hated to be called, it was Nicholas, and Jordan knew it. Turning around and putting his hand over her mouth, he narrowed his eyes.

"First of all, you know I hate that name: only my grandma calls me that and if I tell her not to, she slaps the back of my head. Second of all, just go to the divas locker room and shower up. I brought you a bag of your clothes to change in."

After he still hadn't release his hand from her mouth, Jordan did the only thing she would think of to make him let go. She stuck her tongue out and licked his palm.

"Are you serious?! How old are you woman?"

"Hey! I have no idea where that hand has been so I think I should be the one upset!" she said as she wiped her tongue with her shirt. "Where are you taking me?"

"Darling, we're going out." Nick started walking again and Jordan soon followed.

"Out? Why? I won't know anyone. They don't know me. It's weird. Stop walking so fast!"

"Everyone knows you and you know everyone so stop the crap. You promised me a month ago that you would come out with us soon. I'm cashing in that promise tonight. It's nothing big, just a couple of drinks at this bar. We'll leave after an hour if you truly hate it." He stopped when he was in front of the divas locker room.

Sighing, she looked at her friend. He was giving her the best damn puppy eyes that she had ever seen.

"Fine, I'll go for an hour!" she said as she opened the door to the locker room.

Nick smiled as he walked away to the locker room to get ready himself.

* * *

"Hey man! Bout time you come out with us!" Seth Rollins said as he slapped his best friend on the back.

Jon turned around and smirked at him. "Yeah, I didn't get any better offers from anyone else so I though why the hell not?"

Seth laughed, shaking his head. Jon wasn't the one to go as much as the others. With hating the social media and all, he figured to avoid it, avoid going out. Even in his past, when he did go out and partied, he _partied_. He use to not have any limits going out but all that changed within the last couple of years. He was trying to get out of the past that held him down for awhile.

"We're over here in the corner," Seth said as he led Jon to the corner of the bar they were at.

"Well look who decided to come and play," Mike "The Miz" Mizanan said.

Jon laughed and said he sat down to the former reality star. Jon knew his friends would give him a hard time for coming out. He never did as of late but looking around and seeing his friends, laughing and having a good time, he knew it was a good thing he finally did.

The table held Mike, John Cena, Nicole Garcia-Colace (Bella), Eva Marie, Renee Young and Joseph Anoa'I (Roman Reigns) with two empty seats left.

"Yeah, I was just telling Seth here that I decided to grace you guys with my presence finally," Jon joked.

"Well thank you kind sir for doing so," Renee joked. She was another one of his best friends and she always enjoyed when he came out.

After Jon had order a drink, he nodded his head to the left. "Who else is coming?"

"Nick and his friend, Jordan? I think that's who he said," Colby stated.

"Awesome, I love Jordan!" Nikki clapped.

Jon had never heard of Jordan. He knew everyone in the business but he had never heard of Jordan.

"What does this Jordan-guy do that I don't know who he is?" Jon said, as he sipped on his drink that the waitress brought him.

"First of all, Jordan is a she and _she_ is part of the ring crew," a voice from behind him said.

Jon turned around to see Nick and the brunette he had the run in with earlier.

'Maybe it was a good night for me to go out after all,' he thought.

* * *

**I feel like I'm dragging this story so please bear with me. Also, I really don't know if I'm going to call the characters by their real names or their stage names, or both. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I've been honestly stuck on writing on this chapter. I started, I backspaced, I deleted, etc. This writer's block is some serious business. Here's my attempt at the third chapter!**

* * *

Jordan could not stop laughing in her circle of friends at the bar they were at. She had to admit that she had loosened up since she first walked in with her best friend. Maybe it was all in due to the three beers she had already drank.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute! You've been with how many girls?!" Jordan screeched out to Nick.

Nick shrugged, smiled and took another sip of his beer.

"Yup, Nick's a man whore. Loves the sex!" Nikki said, giggling.

"Man, you guys are some interesting people. I like you guys," Jordan proclaimed.

The whole table did a little cheer and clapped. She didn't know why it took her so long to open up to having more friends than just Nick. She knew they had no problem with her: the treated her like she was one of them, not someone who just fixed the ring.

"On that note, I should get going. Let me leave on a high note," she said as she stood up, glancing at her watch, noting it was almost one am.

"You heard the lady guys so I must bid you a due," Nick said as he stood up alongside her.

"No, Nick. Stay. I'm fine! Promise!"shoving Nick back down in his seat. "Bye you guys. I'll see you," Jordan waved and walked out the door.

Everyone said their byes to Jordan as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Taxi! Taxi!" Jordan yelled, trying to wave one down and yet another one drove right by her. "Oh come on!"

Right behind her, she heard a high pitched whistle and low and behold, a taxi pulled up alone side her.

"The hell?!" she yelled, turning around to see who hailed the cab. "Of course: first my apple and now my cab."

Jon smirked at her and said, "I believe you mean my cab but I'm willing to share." He opened up the door to the cab and waited for her to get in.

She hesitated at first but realized this was probably the only way she was going to get a cab. She walked to Jon and said," Fine but only because you gave me my apple back," and slid into the backseat.

Jon chuckled and got into the cab beside her. He told the cab driver what hotel the superstars were staying at and the two passengers settled in comfortable silence.

"So exactly how long have you worked with the company?" Jon said, breaking the ice.

"Mm, about two months or so but I've been around it almost my whole life. My dad worked for the company too."

"Ah, so is that how you got the job? Not many girls do the setting up for the show and all that for obvious reasons."

"Excuse me? What does that mean?"

"Well you know, with all the lifting and moving and what not, you just don't see a lot of female works doing those jobs. Might break a nail or something," he shrugged.

Jordan just stared at the man besides her and shook her head. "You're a butthead," she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Did you just call me a butthead? No one has called me that since grade school," Jon laughed.

"Well you're saying I'm doing a man's job basically! Remember when wrestling was a man's job? Look at all the female wrestlers that have defied that logic."

"Point taken. I was joking by the way: with the woman stuff..."

Another silence settled in over the cab but didn't last for long as the cab pulled up to the hotel.

Jordan got out of the cab and started walking to the hotel while Jon paid the cab driver.

"Hey wait," he said, running after Jordan.

"Came to insult me again Good?" she said, stopping in front of the elevator.

"Now I do believe you called me a butthead too ya know? Come to the hotel's bar with me."

Giving him the same stare she had earlier, she opened up her mouth to say something but was cut off by the Shield member.

"I know, we just came from a bar. Just one more drink."

"You're crazy. I have a flight that leaves at 7am tomorrow and I'd like to be on it. Why should I stay up even later than I have to?"

"I like you," Jon said, staring at her. He had no idea what made him blurt out those words. It wasn't like him at all. He had always been a bit more reserved, quieter, to people he didn't really know. However, with the woman standing before him, he seemed to open up a bit more than usual.

"You don't know me," Jordan laughed. "I could be some crazy chick that's ya know…crazy."

"You're not crazy. If you were, Nick wouldn't be around you all the time." She laughed a bit and nodded her head in agreement with that state.

The elevator let out a ding and opened its doors. Jordan debated on getting on the elevator or not. "You don't like me Good. Trust me," she said as she stepped onto the elevator, watching the doors close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Why hello! I know I haven't updated in forever. To be honest, this chapter is more of a filler. I wrote it on an airplane ride, coming home from the honeymoon. **

**Like I've stated before, there's no real timeline here, as I don't plan on keeping up with the storylines. This is more "behind-the-scenes" I guess you can say. I kind of rambled with this chapter but hope to have a better one soon. **

**As always, I don't own anyone who you recognize.**

* * *

Flashback: Two Months ago

"What on earth am I doing here?" Jordan thought, walking through the corridors of the arena.

Her father had warned her not to get lost because once she did, she would take awhile finding where she needed to go, especially in arenas she had never stepped foot in. Jordan managed to get lost already on her first day...within the first hour. Jim had sent her on a quick errand, trying to locate a missing box full of items to help setup the ring. One left, one right and a whole lot of turns later, she was lost.

"Okay, this wall looks familiar! Okay. Maybe. Yeah. I think."

Suddenly, she heard voices in the distant and started following them.

"Come on Dean!" A voice shouted.

"It's Jon!" came another voice.

"Whatever! Come on and do the damn run through for the entrance!"

Jordan started running towards the voice and right when she turned the corner, she ran smack dab into what she swore was a brick wall.

"What the hell?" She mumbled, falling towards the ground.

"Wow. So sorry!" One of the voices she had been hearing said.

"No, it's what I get for running," Jordan joked, reaching up for the hand that was being held out for her. She smiled up at Joe Anoa'I aka Roman.

"Couldn't really see you. You're kinda tiny. Names Joe." Joe said, shaking Jordan's hand.

"Jordan. First day with the ring crew and I'm already lost," she shrugged.

"Ah, gotcha. Let's make it easy: main hallway is down the hall and to your left."

Next thing she knew, a fist was jabbing Joe in the arm repeatedly.

"So you rush me and you're over here flirting with a hot chick?" The raspy voice came about.

"She's new. Be nice Jon. She's also lost so I'm telling her where to go." Joe said, eyeing his Shield brother as he walked away. "I better get going before he starts throwing a fit," he said, turning back to Jordan.

"No problem. Thanks again." She said walking down the hallway he had once pointed at.

"Dude. Did you see the ass on her?!" She heard Joe's friend said.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She went ahead and turned down the hall, making sure she did exactly as the Samoan told her.

"The man does have a point, ya know?" came another voice from behind her.

"Excuse me?" She whipped her head around.

"That ass is pretty awesome," Nick Nemeth stated as he sat up on a crate.

Jordan smirked and walked over to Nick.

"Are we talking about my ass or how you're an ass? Please tell me how many times that line has worked on a girl."

Nick laughed and put his arm around the brunette he just met.

"I like you. Names Nick, people call me Dolph, blah blah. What's your deal new girl?"

"Jordan. You make yourself pretty comfortable around people, don't you?"

He shrugged and said," People usually can't resist this smile."

Jordan laughed and then realized she had been gone for almost twenty minutes. If she wasn't fired by now, she would kiss her bosses feet.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll knock it off."

"No, it's not you. It's my first day here, with the ring crew and Jim sent me to find a crate full of supplies and I'm probably fired by now. Who knows!"

"Slow down new girl. The crate you're looking for is probably this one," Nick said, tapping the spot he once sat on.

"What? Are you sure?"

"I watch them set up almost every show. Gets me in the zone, so to speak. I know the ins and outs, practically. Here you go."  
He pushed the crate towards her and she squealed.

"Thank you! I owe you!" She said, pushing the crate towards the corridor. "I'll see you around...Dol-face!"

The former Money in the Bank winner winced at his nickname that was just given to him.

"She does have a nice ass though," he said to himself, laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**And a whole couple of months later, I'm attempting another chapter. I've just been super busy with moving in with my now husband and getting back to reality. I have some down time so here's another shot at this story. I have some favorites, but not a lot of reviews so let me know what you guys think! It's a bit of a longer chapter and I think it's basically because I couldn't figure out how to end it.**

* * *

She had no idea why it was bugging her. She had no idea why she was staring at the picture for so long. She had no idea how she even stumbled up it. Actually she did. She felt stupid doing it but she did it anyways. She was intrigued by him so she did what almost anyone would do: she was Googling him. To her surprise though, there wasn't much about him on the web except for his wrestling career.

Sitting in a corner by herself in catering, Jordan had been looking at the career of Jonathan Good on the internet for almost an hour on her phone. She ended up on the hash tag for Dean Ambrose on Instagram and found numerous pictures of Renee Young and him from the night before. The same night that he had told her how he supposedly liked her. It didn't annoy her that he was in the picture with her, but it did annoy her that he clearly went back to hanging out with Renee after he told her what he did; after she denied him.

"There's nothing going on, ya know?" a voice came from behind her, causing her to jump in her chair.

Exiting out the photo app, Jordan turned around to see Renee smirking at her. She had always liked Renee and vice versa. Jordan could actually call her a friend.

"What?" Jordan asked, wondering how pink her cheeks where.

"Good and me. Me and Good. Nothing is going on," Renee said, taking a seat next to her friend.

Trying to laugh it off, Jordan shrugged. "Okay? That's…good?"

"I've been standing behind you for a couple of minutes. The couple of minutes were of you staring at the picture."

Jordan started picking at her nails, while staring at the floor.

"Do you like him?" the young blonde, a slight laugh escaping her lips.

"What?! No. No. I don't know him. At all. Yesterday was the first time we ever had a conversation. Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"He's said something to me before but he doesn't remember. It's whatever. I don't like him. He told me he liked me last night. It's weird. He's weird. He doesn't know me." Jordan knew she was starting to ramble but she couldn't stop.

"Slow down. I was just asking. He told me he told you he liked you. He came back to the bar after awhile last night and told me. We're close. Best friends, I guess. I told him he was stupid for just telling you that he liked you out of know where."

Jordan laughed at Renee's last sentence. "He is. I don't know. It's weird but now he's in my head."

"Yeah, sounds like Jon. He knows how to get inside people's head. He's a good guy though. To be honest, I can't remember when's the last time he talked about a girl." Renee gave Jordan a small smile as she got up. "I know he rushed the whole liking you thing but when Jon is set on something, he's set so don't expect him to just leave you alone now," she said laughing.

* * *

Jordan had spent over ten minutes looking for Nick after his match. He would know what to do with her situation. She had looked in all of their "spots" that she knew of: every empty hallway, catering, the divas locker room. She smiled and shook her head as she remembered the one time she actually did find him in there. After no luck in finding him, she started walking towards the guy's locker room.

'First time for everything, right?' she thought.

Finding the room that she needed, she debated on knocking on the door or just wait for someone to exit. She went with knocking and softly tapped her knuckles on the door, turning her back to it right after. She didn't need to anyone without underwear on today.

Hearing the door open behind her, she was fixing to ask for her best friend, when a voice stopped her.

"Well, well. Look who's here," Jon said, leaning against the open door…shirtless.

She couldn't help but staring at the man in front of her. His biceps were huge, his chest ripped, his abs were nearly too perfect, and it was as if they were begging for her to touch them.

Jon smirked and he saw Jordan gapping at his body. "You know, I could take a picture of this if you want to keep staring at it.

Quickly snapping out her trance, Jordan brought her eyes to Jon's and quickly rolled them.

"Oh please. I saw plenty online," Jordan stated, quickly regretting what just slipped out.

Jon raised his eyebrows at her and his smirk grew into a smile. "Online? Did you look me up? Online?"

"What? No! Look, can you just get Nick for me. I need him right now," Jordan said, looking away from Jon, hoping that he didn't see her blushing.

Still wearing the smile on his face, he turned and walked away from the door, calling out to Nick.

Jordan couldn't help but notice the huge scar right underneath his shoulder blade as he had turned around. She was once again in trance by him and he had already left her site. Shaking her head, she smiled as she saw Nick in the door way.

"Yes! I found you! I need you asap!" Jordan said, grabbing Nick by the arm and pulling him out from the doorway. She held her grip on him until she reached an empty hallway.

"Wow, wow, wow! I knew it! You finally caved. You want me! At work? Kinky? In our spot? Kinkier! " Nick said with a huge smile on his face.

"I already told you: it's not me, it's you," she smiled as she patted his shoulder.

Nick smiled as he grabbed Jordan and gave her a hug. "You sure know the way to my heart, ya know that?"

The Texas native smiled as she hugged him back. "Yeah, I'm a real panty dropper."

"Only you can say that and get away with it. What's up?" he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Someone likes me."

"Are we still in high school? This feels too high school for."

"Nick! I'm serious! You know I can't deal with anyone liking me. You know I can't handle that right now," Jordan said, backing up to the wall behind her and sliding down to the floor.

Nick let out a sigh and crouched down in front of Jordan. "Hey. YOU know that it's been awhile. You can't stay in the past forever. You've got to keep going." He grabbed her hand gave it a squeeze for more reassurance.

Jordan stared at the ground and let Nick's words sink into her. It seemed as if she got lost into them but was pulled out from it when she felt his hand under her chin. She looked up at him and let out a small laugh. "Dol-face, who knew you could be so sweet."

"What can I say? I'm a real panty dropper," he smiled and shrugged.

Reaching to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. When they pulled back, Jordan felt herself pull Nick's face to hers and before he knew it, her lips were on his.

"Ahem," a voice came from down the hall.

When the pair looked up, Jordan couldn't help but swallow the lump in her throat as she looked up to see Jon staring at them.

* * *

**I honestly have no idea where this story is going. I'm pulling it out of my butt as I go along, haha.**


End file.
